Lip makeup or lip care products are most often packaged in vials or tubes such as those commonly called “lipstick tubes”.
Cosmetic products are usually made industrially in relatively large production runs on packaging machines which operate at high speeds.
Considering the number of units to be packaged in a short time interval, the step of filling cosmetic products into their final container (vials or tubes) is optimized so as to be able to produce the largest possible number of units in a short time.
Additionally, the nature of these products leads to implementing a succession of heating and cooling steps during filling which requires the use of equipment suited to an industrial production scale.
Because of the number of units to be produced and technical constraints associated with the preparation and packaging of cosmetic products, only a limited choice of shades or textures preselected by the producer can be offered to the client for a single cosmetic product.
Additionally, cosmetic products have a limited lifetime after the industrial production thereof. Consequently, the points of sale of beauty products only maintain a relatively limited stock of these products which further limits the choice of shades or textures offered to consumers.
Finally for a single line of products, the container (e.g. tube, vial) is identical whatever the shade and/or texture, which prevents clients from being able to fully customize their cosmetic product by adapting the selected shade and/or texture to the container of their choice.
This is particularly true for lipstick, for which the client cannot adapt the shade and/or texture on the mechanism of their choice, or else for mascara for which the brush is sold with the packaged product.
If a producer wants to expand the selections for the clients thereof, the producer has no other choice than to multiply the mass production of products, which is economically risky and costly.
In the following description of the invention, the generic term “lipstick” or “lipstick composition” or “lipstick tube” is understood to mean a solid product suited for makeup and or lip care, without limitation of shade or texture, which can be stably, over time and at environmental temperature, shaped into a rod or stick shape.
“Solid product” is understood to mean a product which could be penetrated by a semirigid object without consequently losing the integrity thereof when it is shaped into a given shape such as a rod.